villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Isaac Ray Peram Westcott
Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott is also just called Wescott 'was the main antagonist of the Date A Live series. He was a cruel and evil businessman and the director of the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries, he is the Biggest Bad of all the anime serie, Wescott is responsible for most of the bad events in the anime and the world. He was voiced by Okiayu Ryotaro. Biography Wescott is the managing director of DEM Industries, the coordinator of DEM Industries Supreme HQ. In an attempt to eradicate post-industrial waste, he transformed the DEM company from a giant - to devastate the ecology to the main company of "regeneration" of the world. But although it is presented as a humanitarian and opponent of nuclear weapons, Wescott secretly hordes supposedly decommissioned nuclear weapons for their own future use. Wescott used the organization to procure secret nuclear information, astronautic technologies, and military-grade weaponry, while under the guise of being an environmentalist agency supposedly dedicated to decommissioning and disassembling nuclear reactors and arsenals. He loves wars, destruction and chaos, if you count the numbers of deaths on the planet earth because of hunger, disease, war crime or he would be responsible for the death of over 600 million people, Wescott seems enolvido any type of crime in the entire planet, as he sells weapons of mass destruction to terrorist or criminal factions or countries who are in constant conflict over this increases their involvement in almost all deaths on the planet, it also controls all the financial systems of the planet, which also increases over its involvement in billions of deaths. Wescott was solely responsible for minimizing the punishment for Origami Tobiichi, he seemed interested in the ability to steer the Origami ''White Licorice. In addition, he is obsessed about harnessing the powers of the spirits in his normal form, making it responsible for the transformation of Dark Tohka. The name Wescott is a terror to the terrorists and rebels who were against the occupation and supremacy of the DEM in various countries of the world, the only ones charged with the occupation of the DEM was government and perhaps even corrupt, while the population suffered from lack of health, sanitation, crime and many other problems of public insecurity about the world. For many it is considered an antichrist who is born to bring chaos to humanity, but he is seen differently in the eyes of politicians, presidents and officials of AST, SSS and DEM wizards. He is also obsessed about harnessing the powers of the spirits in their “natural form,” making him responsible for Tohka’s transformation into Dark Tohka. He also saw a god who raised the technological power of the entire planet, it would not be hard to figure out why people always try his killer. It is estimated that all wars created by him, Isaac has killed over 600 million people or more, because the New World Order Society these deaths are not seen by people from upper classes, or perhaps are simply ignored, this only happens mostly in America and Europe and other countries with large numbers of unemployed and differences in social classes. Because of his lack of care for your organization, Wescott is very unpopular among the members of its board of directors. Most of them want to remove him as a director and some are even willing to kill him to do it, as Roger Murdoch used the satellite Humpty Dumpty who belonged to the DEM and was equipped with filmmakers that have stored a large number of BandersnatchDrones to security. The original purpose of this satellite were unknown, but the disabled satellite was used as a weapon during an orbital DEM conspiracy, sending itself through the Earth's atmosphere as a meteorite in an attempt to kill Mr. Wescott. However the attempted murder failed when he and other members of DEM try to vote him out of his position because of DEM that legitimate reasons, they had his arm cut off by Ellen and seen as if the vote did not count. Wescott is fully aware of this, however, he doesn't care about it because he knows that they can't do much about him without getting through Ellen or the immune influential power that he holds. All wizards and wizards elite DEM refer to it with'' -sama'', fanatically loyal, and willing to do terrible things just because he ordered. Considering amnesia Mana before she joined DEM, headaches whenever she tried to remember the past, and respect for Westcott, even after discovering what was done with it there is a possibility that the brainwashing, conditioning and\or Realizer used to make them as loyal only to him, there seems possibilits other wizads brainwashed, it also served not only to be loyal to Wescott tambemserviu but to see him as a god or a master which would give their lives to protect it. He seemed to be familiar with almost everything that is happening around the company and the world, he also is aware of all its inhumanity and he seems to love every cry of pain and fear and horror of people. History No one knows almost nothing about his past, because of his few appearances in the anime or light novel, also do not know if or how it arrived as director of DEM, but they say the DEM already existed before the story throughout the anime begins, which proves that Wescott possibly usurped the place as director of DEM or maybe it was simply chosen as director of DEM. Wescott this somehow connected to past Shidou, the first time he saw Shidou he called it Takamiya, which proves that Wescott seems to know the parents of Shidou who have abondoned him or maybe because their appearance is the same as Mana Takamiya. To our knowledge Wescott had not yet confirmed his death and neither of its main goals, but something is inversely related to the spirits and the power of Shidou of suppressing powers of spirits, but it seems that his goal also is involved wars and massacres in the world. Date A Live Season 1 Arc Wescott was not mentioned or shown in the first season to the end of the first season their existence was not even shown, but nevertheless could still perceive the manipulation of Wescott in the first season, as he sent the White Licorice for the department of AST in Japan, he was the one who also sent a tape of one of the security cameras that recorded the fire that killed her parents on Origami childhood caused by Efreet. Date A Live Season 2 Arc That was the season that Wescott first appeared as early as the beginning of episode 1, when origami was being judged for using White Licorice without the permission of superiors, it was planned that Wescott, the motive still not known, until now it appeared in only one episode, but his manipulations around the anime can still be seen, he ordered that Ellen would capture Tohka Yatogami, he seems already know about the reverse of spirits, he probably should have already known this through their experiences made the second spirit that is now imprisioned somewhere in the world by the DEM. After Ellen told Wescott about a human that could control the spirits powers, Wescott took a immediate interest in Shido, after Tohka was kiddnaped by Ellen and Shidou went after her to save her from the DEM Wescott ordered Ellen kill Shido, using him to drive Tohka into despair and make her go inverse. He succeeded, Shido was nearly killed by Ellen and Tohka went inverse, Tohka destroys the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Supreme HQ on the process, Wescott named her transformation the "Demon King," adding that this state was the actual form in which Spirits in the bordering dimension had come from before manifesting in this world. In Volume 9, when Wescott and Ellen talked about capturing and kill the spirits, Wescott thought that it may be better to leave Shido alone so the bond between him and the spirits could become even stronger, and then kill him to make all the spirits go inverse, that was his last appearance in the light novel, the true goals of Wescott are still there in the shadows, Wescott is a villain surrounded by mysteries due to its frightening personality and his dark past. Minerva Liddell One of the oldest villains of the Date a Live and is also considered one of the most ruthless villains, she was abused her whole life by her parents, after Minerva kills his parents and escape she found Nora Karen Mathers, the older sister Ellen Mira Mathers, the epoch Nora was the assistant original founder of DEM, before Isaac kill the founder and usurp his place as director, she was created by Nora her entire life, she grew up being created as a military, but nine years later Nora become a separatist of the DEM, Isaac used the feeling of sadness and turned her into a psychotic war machine, Minerva was responsible for the death of over 6,000 people, Isaac ordered to the SSS and Minerva to attack the Japanese AST, he said that Japanese AST was useless, and had only corrupt on its board, and was started The Anti Spiritual War. Minerva was killed by origami when the SSS attempted to destroy the AST by orders of Minerva, Minerva had entered into combat with various forces of AST, the battle lasted two days, there were many heavy armaments and weapons of mass destruction, this war became known as the Anti-Spiritual War, but it is quite likely that Wescott was manipulating this war for fun. Minerva fought Kusakabe Ryouko, Kiriya, After hours of fighting Minerva was killed by Origami when she activated hundreds of spears lasers that crossed all of Minerva, his body was hurled into the air with a bloodbath. This war happened when origami was a child and when Kotori Itsuka not even been born yet, after this AST and governments worldwide have enacted the official end of the SSS, for invasion of territory, genocidalism, massacre of civilians, creation of civil war and destruction mass, the SSS leader was arrested and sentenced to death, and after all Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott said just one sentence: That was fun. Wescott played with the life of Minerva and all subordinates of SSS, it is estimated that more died 3 million people including civilians in this war, both factions have a great military and destructive power, the Japanese AST had not reacted as a imminent attack, the death toll increased when the second spirit appeared and released a spatial Spacequake in Paris. Minerva and the SSS was not anything else that pawns in Isaac game, and that's the why the most survivors of SSS consider an antichrist and perhaps the devil himself. Some members of the SSS joined other members of the DEM that became separatists soon after the end of Anti Spiritual War. Jessica Bailey Jessica was personally appointed by Isaac as the third most powerful wizard in the world, the DEM the most wizards are trained the manner in which orders to Isaac, they simply not trained to be soldiers, they are trained to be psychopaths and serial killers with an absurd force to kill anything that gets on Wescott way, Jessica is one of the greatest psychopaths in DEM, she has been responsible for the deaths of over 362 people. She does not seem to have been a pawn so far, so maybe Isaac has a warrant to enter Jessica on AST to show the strength of the wizards of DEM. Ellen Mira Mathers They have a Superior-Subordinate relationship, Ellen is one of his top subordinates. For unknown reasons Isaac is very tolerant of Ellen, when she failes in a mission he tries to see a positive side to her failed shares, did not know if it's because she's his assistant or if she is the strongest wizard in the world or if he sees some love interest in her, or perhaps because he needs it until he completes his plans, after she also was not anything more than his pawn or a just sy Elliot Baldwin Woodman Wescott seems to have a story with Woodman, in some point of the history have worked with him and Ellen. However, at some point Woodman left Wescott and Ellen and graduated the Ratatoskr, maybe he left soon after DEM Wescott entered as director of DEM, along with Elliot and left many members of the DEM and may also exist in members of SSS on the Ratatoskr because of this. When Wescott took control of the body of James A. Paddington and is used to talk to Woodman, he acted quite friendly to Woodman and even asked him to return to his side. However, Woodman refused to return to the side of those fanatical Nazis, in response Wescott Woodman said that he still can not stop you from achieving your goal. However, Woodman said Wescott Ratatoskr will stop him, and that was why he formed the organization, soon after ending the transmission from Wescott and James Elliot died after internal bleeding, or any explosive device was planted inside of James body. Anti Spiritual War Wescott was responsible for the Anti Spiritual War, putting the SSS against AST, the reasons why he did it are still unknown, but so far he said it was for fun, ''like Minerva Liddell who was one of his victims in his game of blood. Appearance He is around 30 years old and a tall man with dark ash blond hair and sharp dark-blue eyes, he is always wearing a black suit that does not seem to be appropriate for a leader of a global company, he speaks fluent Japanese. Many of the religious universe of Date A Live say their clothing is one of the horsemen of the apocalypse that is ''war, it is described as a very scary man by origami, and was also said to be an antichrist to Midred Fujimura. He is described as a very scary, cruel and evil man by several characters on the anime. Personality Wesccott is a polite, soft-speaking intellectual, often addressing his subordinates by their given names, he was not a man to talk much. He rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress and often has entire situations planned well in advance. Whenever confronted, Wescott is casual and uncaring, attempting to draw a conversation and make small talk, which often infuriates those he is speaking, with the exception of Ellen. Yet he is still a very cruel man with his subordinates, it is rarely good with other people, he did not call them that their followers or members of the board of DEM think of it, he knows very well the power he has over the its members, it is very selfish and annoying. Wescott initially appeared to be a very kind, very respected director and was revered by many at the beginning of your entry as director of DEM, especially his secretary, Ellen Mira Mathers obey that he loyally without questioning him. However, this was only a mask to disguise his manipulative and very dangerous nature. In fact, he cares very little for his subordinates, and is willing to use almost everyone around him as pawns to achieve their goals, even your office. In his own words, Wescott claims to be affected by any kind of moral or ethical, as he sees them as mere restrictions on his potential. It is, therefore, willing to do anything to promote their selfish ambitions, including manipulating or killing anyone near him, if it considers that this is necessary. He frequently appears to toy with his underlings for amusement, he does so by putting fear in some members and soldiers of the DEM for their failures. As director of the army of the DEM, Wescott controls his minions through acquired respect or fear. Wescott holds the most turbulent individuals like Roger Murdoch in line through intimidation and mind games. Formerly Reine Murasame says follow him because he had a superiority complex that showed how much he was safe at his job, something that beings born from fear and despair find inspiring. Other wizards occasionally follow it for reasons unique to themselves, as Jessica Bailey,who follows him, because he expects Wescott will eradicate the world of all weak and useless beings, this makes an obsessed Nazi, Wescott think beings weak and useless must be killed and eradicated, but for that he needs the power of spirits, not known if this is really the goal of Wescott, but he seems to love the wars and chaos that he creates around the planet. So far, Ellen also manipulative is the only person who seems to be able to see through the manipulation of Wescott. Ellen has some sense of emotions and feelings Wescott, pointing correctly Isaac was enjoying the transformation of Dark Tohka and their successes within the DEM as a director and watching Wescott was surprised to discover that Tobiichi Origami could control the White Licore during her battle against Kotori Itsuka and against Jessica Bailey. In contrast, Minerva Liddell showed no such understanding, and was the victim of one of the smaller mind games Wescott. After entering the DEM as a director he became less cautious in his footsteps, so he had a lot of bad fame in DEM for not getting properly admnistrar global company, yet Wescott not think that their calls him, Roger Murdoch had his arm torn off by Ellen in volume 8 for trying to assassinate Wescott. Due to the new power lideranaça and military power he holds in his hands Wescott has developed an arrogant and overconfident attitude since he was just a secretary of the DEM, often not even think about the consequences of their actions. In his latest military site, he developed a severe superiority complex, believing that it is now beyond any human being and all spirits. In other words he considered a god. Because of their superior attitude and high intelligence, Wescott is easily enraged when facing something or someone he does not understand. Wescott is furious because he is unable to understand how a human conseguer suppressing powers of spirits in his body, but he still has a lot of curiosity about the unknown. Inventions *'''Combat Realizer Unit CR-Unit is a suit of mechanical armor with weapons that are equipped with a Realizer. The CR-Unit enhances a normal human that has been trained to use the CR-Unit into a superhuman within that person's limit. The CR-Unit isn't designed for indoor places, hence the CR-unit's user could only use it in wide places. Different CR-Units are known to exist with each type being intended for a particular user or mission role. Many of these CR-Units, like most other military hardware, have been given names. *'White Licorice' A new, experimental set of equipment, White Licorice is a CR-Unit that has been optimized for pure destruction. However, the unit puts a large amount of strain on the user, limiting its use to around 30 minutes. Using it any longer will put the user's life in danger. *'Bandersnatch Drone' A humanoid doll or robot equipped with a Realizer that must be linked to a larger Realizer unit for it to function. *'Arbatel ' One of DEM's airships that was destroyed by the Yamai sisters when DEM tried to capture them. Quotes *(To JGSDF members)Do you still not understand, even though I am saying this much? * (The first sentence of Wescott on the anime) -----''aah. Looks like all of you were in the middle of something. Sorry for the rudeness.'' *(To Ellen) Ellen.... I love War, chaos, annihilation, destruction, the death of innocents and chldren, blood, suffering, fear, despair. That's why I'll create a world where I can hear cries of horror for eternity! *(To'' Leonora Sears) Even if I have to destroy up to a thousand dimensions or worlds and kills more than zillions and zillions of people, no.... It will not stop me, I'll destroy every measly piece of grain in a thousand worlds!'' *'' (Wescott speaking to himslef) ''I want to create, I want enjoy I want taste the war, I want to feel the War, I WANT TO BE THE WAR! *(To Minerva Liddell) The laws of nature are for beings who must live their lives bound by them. Now, shall we carry on? To a place beyond all laws. *(To Elliot Woodman) I have the military power of the entire planet in my hands, you think you can do anything against me? *''(To Shidou) You should learn this well, Itsuka. Admiration is the emotion furthest from understanding.'' *(To Kawanishi Takashi) "The Sephira Crystals is able to manifest the desires of those around it. However, this manifestation will not be successful unless the possessors of those desires have the strength to carry it out. In a way, its ability might be better termed a 'guiding force'. However, it is a peculiar quality of living beings that when it comes to achieving those petty desires that their crude hearts enshrine, they tend to have remarkable levels of success. Gallery DatelII.png 640px-Wescott,_Ellen.png DEMwize1.png Vlcsnap.png DateAliveantGrin.png DateIsaakj.png|Isaac Evil Grin Trivia *Wescott is always seen by fans as a nasty villain, he is much hated by fans because of his arrogant personality and because of his miserable smile, he is hated because he is able to make thousands of monstrous and inhuman things and always does everything this with a smile on his face as if it were something more normal than breathing. *Isaac is extremely similar to the Major from Hellsing. Both are primary antagonists of famous animes, have control over a large army, and love everything about war so much that they have an infamous speech about it. *Still not sure how to spell the real name of Wescott, your name in Japanese is Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott. *Isaac is being evaluated and is being crowded to enter the list of the best anime villains 2014. * Isaac and his research division and private technological development seems this also finding ways to invade and destroy other dimensions to make the spirits come to planet earth thus causing natural disasters and spacequakes. He has manipulated and lied to all his subordinates and even your secretary Ellen Mira Mathers. So through the extreme level of Moral Event Horizon, is quite possible that he is at the deepest point of the Moral Event Horizon. *Isaac is similar to Adolf Hitler, he hide and lied about the holocaust of the German people, as Isaac lied and deceived to the government of Japan and the entire planet that spatial earthquakes were just natural disasters, using these arguments he succeeded in founding the DEM industries and gain greater technological power on the planet, in other words both deceived and hid something in a certain population to own property. *Isaac is considered a villain of the Bible, for him to be seen by all people as one of Horsemen of Apocalypse and an Antichrist mentioned in the Bible, a monster that was born to bring destruction, death and misery to the world, similar to Jack the Ripper (Soul Eater) he is an anime character based on the famous Jack the Ripper, but he is more on a fictitious character based on the words of the bible. *Isaac and the DEM industries is too similar to Umbrella Corporation, both are a powerful company that controls almost all financial sectors of the planet. *Isaac is also similar to General Kalani, both are capable of any torture to innocent people just to kill an enemy and achieve absolute power. Category:Date A Live villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Complete Monster Category:Anti-Christs Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Cataclysm Category:Bigger Bads Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Destroyers Category:Warmonger Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Military Villains Category:Fascists Category:Leader Category:Xenophobes Category:Gunmen Category:Power Hungry Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil Genius Category:Rich Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Child-Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Misanthropes Category:Extremists Category:Hatemongers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Nemesis Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Spoilers Category:Non-Action Category:Gaolers Category:Evil Creator Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Dark Messiah Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:God Wannabe Category:Liars Category:Child Murderer Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:The Heavy Category:Nihilists Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Family Murderer Category:Nazis Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Terrorists Category:Supremacists Category:Graverobbers Category:Mastermind Category:Dictator Category:Saboteurs Category:Muses Category:Trickster Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Social Darwinists Category:Hypocrites Category:Aristocrats Category:Slavedrivers Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Slanderers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Oppression Category:Kidnapper Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Warlords Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Outcast Category:Lover Stealers Category:Abusers Category:Opportunists Category:Polluters Category:Trap Master Category:Brainwashers Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic villain Category:Frauds Category:War Criminals Category:Elitist Category:Successful Villains Category:Spree-Killers Category:Lawyers Category:Crackers Category:Delusional Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mercenaries Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Friend of the hero Category:Psychopath Category:Legacy Villains Category:Embezzlers Category:Slaveholders Category:Mad Scientist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sequel Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Thief Category:Big Bads Category:Starvers Category:Dark Lord Category:Anarchist Category:Master Orator Category:Propagandists Category:Criminals Category:Incriminators Category:Blackmailers Category:Arsonists Category:Greedy Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Conspirators Category:Defilers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Hematomaniacs Category:Assassin Category:Heretics Category:Misogynists Category:Massacres